


A Look on the Other Side

by Writing_zombie_nerd



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, impliedviolence, mentions of some characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_zombie_nerd/pseuds/Writing_zombie_nerd
Summary: The first little drabble I'm posting on here. Hope you enjoyed!





	

Sobs filled the night, adding an odd feeling to the already dark night. One wouldn't call it guilt, no, it was something much stranger. Something that resonated with the screams of terror, pain, agony. It raced through his veins as he chased a dark haired man with glasses(Dwight wasn't it?Ah, who cares?). The man didn't know he was there, but if paid attention he would've seen the slight shimmer following him.

Patience was truly key. Be too bold and all the survivors would escape. In this twisted game of theirs, it took brains as much, if not more, as the ever so popular brawn. 

Yet it was due to this intelligence a question would emerge now and then. How did the survivors get here? Were they dropped here for him to get rid of? Was this some special service he had a part in without knowledge?

He shook his head. It's not worth the headache that comes with those thoughts. The man he was following cornered himself unknowingly. He would pity the fool if he had any humanity left within him. Screams joined the sound of the night accompanied by the ringing of a bell. Others in the area panicked and ran in all different directions, not thinking of their fallen 'friend'. The dark haired male was left to die on a hook, crying for someone to come and help him. 

The killer felt a little irked as he hung back and watched for a moment. There wasn't something quite right about this. He eventually moved away, searching for the others. The feeling of the sacrifice being fulfilled reached him long before the claws carried the soul to another plane. 

This didn't feel right. It was usually more entertaining than this. Oh, that's what the feeling was. Boredom, his old friend. A feeling that visited him more often than he liked to admit. The tedious routine occurred regularly, he'd either kill all of the survivors or one or two would escape. Sometimes they all did.

Perhaps an unknown deity would change this. Grant him a new killing field, with a much broader choice of targets. His cloak dropped as he twisted around, hitting the skinny female in her throat. She didn't last long on the hook, for it was her third time on the hook. He did stay to see her carried into the sky and that's when he felt it. The feeling of a darker entity, suffocating to stand in the presence of.

It was a tactical retreat. Necessary to regain his head to catch the others (What was it now? Two or three left?). Traitorous thoughts remained on the feeling that came with the claws, pondering what exactly that was.  
Another shake of the head. There was no time to be for these thoughts. He had work to do to get rid of the rest of the spineless lot.

**Author's Note:**

> The first little drabble I'm posting on here. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
